When Sparks fly
by Sins-over-tragedies-author
Summary: An Ooc; messy sketch of a one shot with KnucklesxSilver. Knuckles and Silver spending a quiet evening alone with eachother, Open to flames, crits, comments, whatever.


1**Author's notes: An Ooc of a SilverxKnuckles; one shot. It's open to crits, flames, comments, whatever you want, I don't really give a damn since it's my story after all. It's a messy sketch, and I have nooooo idea whether the format is correct or not, but for some of you little whiners about 'eye strain,' I divided the paragraphs more. Ah, and expect there to be grammar errors, so no need to correct me on those, Mommy. It's a messy sketch after all, which I don't feel like wasting more of my time on. Oh well. So, enjoy anyways, even if it isn't what you were expecting. **

--

**Warning in advance: Yaoi! Leave now if you don't like Sonic yaoi!**

Wisps of flames danced about in the cold, dry air, as the low flames of the fire in the brick fire place began to die out sickly. Picking up a loft of damp timber wood, Silver thrust the piece into the fire in between the fire screen and the small gap that was used to release the heat of the fire. Moving his face over the gap, he felt a hot blast of heat rise up and smack him in the face as the flames grew and stretched out its hands on the wood, struggling to stay put on the wet, sticky parts of it. Pulling his face away with a frown plastered on his face messily, he spun around to look at his red lover laying in a heap on the rose pink cushions of their comfortable sofa.

The red one let out a loud, grizzly yawn; his violet eyes shined like two white moons as they moved swiftly from the captivating gaze of the fire, up to Silver's golden, glowing eyes. A amused smile was on the silver-white hedgehog's face, the smile almost leering and taunting him.

Silver strode over and plumped his old form down next to the echidna, his expression changing from amused to seductive. His gray arms moved readily on their own around the echidna's lean neck, and they happily tugged the gleeful Silver up-close-and-personal to the echidna. Knuckles, the echidna, lazily pulled his arms up, and hastily wrapped them around Silver's snug form- almost as easy as wrapping a turkey sandwich in tin foil Silver, pressing his hot cheek against Knuckles's bright pink cheek, turned his head slightly and whispered to the echidna in his most bewildering, lustful voice possible

"Perhaps a little more wine 'ill do."

Knuckles pulled his face away, smiling childish, like he had been let in on some juvenile prank. He moved his left arm off of Silver's skinny waist and down into the rusted bucket full of ice and a champagne bottle next to them. Gripping the champagne bottle through his blurry, buzzed state of mind, his moved it slowly but steadily, in front of Silver, who popped the bottle of champagne open with the cork screw which had laid next to the bucket, discarded like a broken toy. Fizzy foam came to the bottle's top and flowed onto Silver and Knuckles's soft grip, but the two just ignored it as they poured themselves two more drinks.

Placing the champagne back into the bucket without hesitation afterwards, Knuckles quickly chugged down his champagne almost like it was a shot, while Silver took sips and swings of his in between time to time while Knuckles drank, trying to be more polite about it, even if there was no audience besides one another to be courteous to. When they had finished, the two were completely intoxicated, and some what delirious.

Silver laid down on his back on the sofa, as he sweat some of his drink, and let the fullness of the alcohol take effect/affect over him. Knuckles, who was already fully drunk before Silver from gulping down the whole drink faster, suddenly lunged onto Silver like a newborn to its mother.

Grasping the back of Silver's neck, he moved himself fully on top of Silver, causing Silver to feel some what flustered as he was put into an awkward position. The echidna began to remove his gloves behind the hedgehog's head, as his lips pressed tenderly against Silver's chapped, thin lips. Moving his now nude hands along Silver's defenseless body, he began to caress Silver's back gently and soothingly as the desperate puppy kisses began to turn into long, passionate kisses, full of every bit of lust and delicateness as possible. Silver pressed and moved his body like warm milk against Knuckles, while the two tossed about in a lover's circle. How romantic...! How passionate...! How, oh, how wonderful it felt!


End file.
